Konoha's Masquerade
by Shadowlight0982
Summary: Shinobi, said to have once been warriors of the night. Though most have no clue of what goes on in their villages once the sun sets each day. Naruto Uzumaki a, somewhat, normal human will soon be thrown into the midst of the world that is the Masquerade. If he can survive, can only be answered if he learn to use his new gifts. Harem. Vampire Naruto. Fem Sasuke.


** Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of Konoha's Masquerade. This is a crossover with the first game and will be making references to it. What references I am not telling and I am sure Wolf probably isn't telling either. I know many of you might be on me for just updating this and not my other stories, I'll the truth that for a while I either had block or I didn't have the motivation to really write anymore. That and work, plus classes, and the dramas of life keeps me from really getting my thoughts together to write However; I'm done with those problems and I present with this new story. I hope you all enjoy the story.**

**-Cowritten with Wolfpackersson09**

**Disclaimer: Neither sources or work of either Naruto or VTMB belongs to me or Wolfpeckersson09.**

* * *

Shinobi, a name used to describe the warriors of the Elemental Countries. The term Shinobi greatly predates the hidden villages and even the Great Shinobi Wars. It was the name for the ancient warriors of the night. History and legends say that before the discovery of chakra, shinobi were only covert mercenaries; those that hid within the darkness the night provided. Shinobi were among many of the stories that were told of creatures that prowled through the night, striking down their targets without any remorse.

That was the case…until the emergence of the Shinju, Rikudo Sennin, and chakra.

When the knowledge of chakra became public to all those that can use it, Shinobi then left the world of the night and legends. Seeing Shinobi clans clash became an everyday event, seen from all around the nations as they battled each other. Eventually Shinobi numbers grew and gave rise to the hidden villages. Shinobi became the main military power and life continues.

However; many have never stopped to ask, if the legend of Shinobi was truthful, what other legends are based off truths? There are always stories passed around about the dangers of the night and the many demons that inhabit it, all with names that have stood the test of time. If demons and summoned animals also exist in this world, then who is to say that there isn't something else out there?

After all, even legends have some specks of truth hidden within them. Sometimes even in plain sight.

**(Morning, Konohagakure)**

On the rooftops of hidden village, if one would look up, people could briefly see an orange blur fly through the air. The blur would land on nearby roofs of buildings before shooting off towards its destination. The villagers attitude towards the orange object were greatly varied, some openly scowled at it while others only took a glance and then went about their business, and then there were others that looked at the scene with amusement.

Orange in Konoha could only mean one thing: Naruto Uzumaki was on the move. Said orange-clad teenager was making his way to the academy as he chewed the toast hanging from his mouth at a fast pace. Naruto had azure blue eyes and sun-kissed blond hair that spiked in many directions. His was wearing his signature orange jumpsuit with blue shoulder and his clan symbol emblazoned on the back, orange pants completed the look along with blue sandals. The reason for Naruto's hurry wasn't to avoid pursuers after a prank; it was to hurry to the Academy before he was late.

'Man, how could I oversleep like that?!" Naruto inwardly cursed himself for training through the hours last night and consequently sleeping through his alarm. 'I've only got a month to go before graduating, I can't screw up now! Iruka-sensei's lectures are hell enough but he'll really let me have it if I have to repeat! Not to mention no one in class is going to let me live it down if I fail again!" He had no doubt that some students in his class needed any more reason to badmouth the blond pranksters. Negative thoughts aside, he consciously tried channeling chakra to his feet to move about faster.

This was his last year, though he did made good progress last year. He had made a couple of friends and even gave them his congrats when they were allowed to graduate. Even one of his friends who couldn't mold chakra had a chance. However; as what happened before, Naruto failed and had to repeat the year of training in the Academy. It was now Naruto's third year and he refused to fail again. Those thoughts now motivating him, he pushed himself into overdrive. Naruto grinned as he saw the Academy in sight.

"Almost there!"

**(Shinobi Academy, Classroom)**

A number of students sat around their desks chatting amongst their friends, waiting for the class to inevitably start. The common gossip around the room was how excited everyone was for the end of their lessons and the chance to become Shinobi. The reasons everyone had were dependent on them; some wanted the chance to travel the world on exciting missions, some were their because of clan traditions. Others had reasons that were entirely their own, but they all only had a month to go before they thrust headfirst into the world outside.

All talking stopped when the students heard the sound of the door opening. The Chuunin walked in wearing the signature shinobi outfit and green flak jacket. The scar-faced instructor, Iruka Umino, was about to take roll when a blur shot from the window and into the room.

"Safe, ttebayou!" Naruto pumped his fist in victory. Iruka then made a loud clearing of his throat; causing Naruto to laugh nervously after he notice his teacher was present.

"Well good of you to join us Naruto and here I thought you would be skipping class again." Before the blond could object Iruka continued to speak. "Since I haven't took roll yet you're in the clear, take your seat. You've dodged a kunai today, but try to make it to class a little earlier from now on."

"Ehehe, sorry Iruka-sensei; I was up all night getting some crazy training done and I guess I lost track of time. The night gets away from ya' you know?" Naruto explained, with his foxlike grin visible on his face as he played off the situation. When he saw he wasn't getting a laugh from his instructor Naruto continued to chuckle nervously and quickly took his seat in one of the higher rows. Reaching his row, he noticed the seat next to him was still empty.

'That's weird, usually there's a brooding Uchiha sitting here before I make it through the door.' Naruto said down, thinking to himself that the avenger must have stepped out of class for something.

After waiting a moment to see if anyone else was going to burst in; Iruka then pulled out the class roll. "All right, now let's start roll call." Iruka said, beginning to call out names.

_**Abarai Hiro**_

"Here!"

_**Akamichi Choji**_

"*munch~* Here!"

_**Aburame Shino**_

"Present."

Iruka continued to call out name after name and while Naruto waited for his name to be called he couldn't stop wondering why no one had noticed there was someone missing from the class. If it was him who was missing he knew the talk would be he was out pranking in another part of the village, but it's usually a big deal around class if a clan heir hasn't shown up.

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

"Here!" Naruto said, almost missing his name as he was deep in thought. "Hey, Iruka-sensei, where's the brooding Ice Queen?" After he asked, many of the others looked at Iruka in curiosity. They haven't noticed before but class was starting now and as Naruto pointed out, the "Ice Queen" was not here.

"It seems that Uchiha Satsuki is feeling under the weather and she won't be returning to the Academy for quite some time. She is currently being home schooled by her mother until she is able to return." Iruka explained.

"Eh, Satsuki sick, how'd that happen? What she catch?" Were some of the questions multiple students asked, all though they were quickly silenced by Iruka.

"We didn't get an exact reason or illness, but if her mother thinks it's best for her to stay home than it is her decision." Iruka answered for them. "Now we've wasted enough time, on with the lesson." Cue the multiple groans of his students, which he happily ignored as he began today's lecture. Naruto sat quietly in his seat and went with the lesson; a feat that greatly surprised many in the room. While he was focused on the lesson, Naruto was also thinking about his absent rival.

'Taken out of class for just a cold? That doesn't sound like Satsuki. That girl wouldn't miss class for no reason, she'd show up sick or not.' Naruto pondered to himself. 'Something doesn't smell right or my name's Archibaldimus Wobbleboard the third…and it's not.'

As the class continued normally, many in the class were either surprised or disturbed that their resident loudmouth prankster was unusually silent throughout the whole lecture. Even Iruka had his worries about the blond Uzumaki. A few times during the lessons he would with questions only to be surprised when Naruto answered them correctly. He grew pride that Naruto was finally putting some effort into the class instead of falling asleep or skipping, but inwardly he knew that there was something going on with his student that made him act this way. Iruka was happy to see Naruto put focus in improving his knowledge, though he'll have to make sure his favorite pupil wasn't ill. Lunch Break soon ended and the students filed back in for the rest of class, with Naruto continued to concentrate, but the majority of it was on Satsuki's absence.

'I'm not going to get anywhere if I try to talk with Iruka-sensei, but if I can't find out anything from him I guess I'll have to get answers straight from the horse's mouth. I'll just visit the Uchiha district tonight; it shouldn't be hard to find her.' Naruto planned out in his head. While he and the Uchiha Princess weren't exactly close, he did have respect for her as a rival. They weren't friends, kind of, but he could still worry about her wellbeing.

Classes eventually ended and many students ran out the door to freedom. Naruto was making his way to the door when he felt a hand fall to his shoulder; he looked up to see it was Iruka that had stopped him.

"Naruto…" Before Iruka could talk Naruto cut him off.

"What's up sensei? Aren't you glad that I was awake for your boring lecture, dattebayou?" Naruto grinned without regrets, even though he was now nursing a bump from blow Iruka landed on his skull.

"Don't get cheeky with me Naruto." Iruka then calmed himself down. This wasn't to reprimand Naruto, so no need to be harsh with him. "Don't take light of my lectures; you'll never know when information could save your life."

"Yeah yeah, you've told me that a thousand times. Problem is when that info isn't exciting so it doesn't stick." Deciding it was time to quit playing with the teacher he decided to lose the grin. "So why did you stop me, I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

"No, you aren't in trouble."

"Then…are you offering to treat me to ramen?!"

"I treated you three days ago so no." Iruka held the bridge of his nose and decided to get serious before they could banter back and force. "I just wanted to tell you that you might want to be a little more careful."

"About?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"About training late at night." Iruka clarified.

"Why?" Naruto asked, now completely confused and unsure what Iruka was suggesting. "Is it because I was almost late, I promise I won't try and oversleep."

"That's not it, just trust me on this. It's a bad idea to wander around and linger at night. It gets dangerous out there and you aren't a Shinobi yet." Iruka said honestly, telling Naruto that he wasn't fooling around. "I'm just worry about you. Anything can happen at night and I don't want you in the middle of something you shouldn't." Iruka may not care about the Naruto's 'condition' but he did care about Naruto as a person. It was the first time he ever seen the blond completely serious, though he is friendly, funny, and sociable; traits that many Shinobi now lacked.

Hearing Iruka's genuine worry; he gave him a soft smile, different from his playful on from before. "I'll be careful Sensei. I've gotten along just fine so far and I've been ok after all! Don't worry; I'll try not to train too late…but don't expect me to after I get that headband ttebayou!" Naruto then left out the leaving Iruka alone in the room. Said teacher had a look of relief, glad that Naruto was going to be a little more cautious.

**(Night, Uchiha District)**

'I said I wouldn't be training late, but I didn't be promise I wouldn't be doing something else at night.' Naruto thought as he walked through the silent paths of the former Uchiha clan's home. A small shiver went down his spine as he looked around. It was as quiet a grave, almost like something out of a horror movie. Naruto was on edge hoping he doesn't run into the ghost of the Uchiha that he thinks haunts the place. The orange prankster shook his head as he just focused on the Clan Head's Mansion in the center. 'Faster I find Satsuki and Mikoto-san, the better. I want to get this over with.'

Too bad for Naruto Uzumaki, the night has only just begun.

Underneath the full moon, three individuals stared down from the Uchiha Clans roofs to the lonely blond that was wandering the abandoned district at night. They each scanned the area and had their own reactions to the isolated academy student.

"Look what we got down there boys, not even a day in this piece of shit village and we've got a treat running around on his own all alone. It's as if he's saying that he wants to die. I guess Mommy and Daddy didn't tell him that he shouldn't go running around at night." One of them smirked, his eyes filled with excitement.

"Who gives a fuck why he's out there, he's easy pickings. We might be in this shit hole for who knows how long looking for the target and we're going to need all that we can. I say the Kine brat down there should be enough for a day; two if we're smart about it." The largest of them spoke in a gruff tone, while not as excitable as his company he was also filled with anticipation. Speaking of company…

The last of the three was hunched over slightly on the roof, taking a few animal-like sniff of the air as if taking in the blond's scent. His extra sharp claws tore into the roof as the longer he smelled the blond scent, the hungrier he got. "Screw sharing, I'm taking this prey tonight."

"Whoa there mutt, what happened to teamwork here? Never know when another stupid ningen is off on his own, why don't we just share this one. There is always blood to go around." The man then had to bend back to avoid a claw swipe directed at his grinning mug. "I choose to take that as a…you'll consider it."

"Forget it; you know how his kind is. Loners until the end, I'm surprised he hasn't killed us while we were traveling." Deciding it was not worth it, the gruff stranger just folded his arms and watch. "I take it that it's the moon that's firing you up. Well hurry up and go before we waste the night. We are here on a mission, remember?" The last man growled back at him, he obviously didn't take orders well if his actions were anything.

The final man was ready to tear into his fellow cohort; however, the call of the boy's scent and his hunger overruled his anger at the moment. He silently took to the shadows, leaving the other two behind to approach his 'prey' as he called Naruto.

**(With Naruto)**

"Where is it again? You'd think they'd have their lights on at night if they're home. It isn't that late is it?" Naruto asked himself as he had zero progress trying to find the clan head's house. He had been through the district before, but he couldn't remember the right path even though he had walked it. The times he had been to the house usually had the clan head, Uchiha Mikoto, escorting him there and back. Satsuki as well if the girl chose to have their spars in the Uchiha's trainin grounds. Naruto stopped, sighing in relief as he found a familiar landmark.

"Perfect, I'm only halfway there." Naruto reassured himself. He feel of accomplishment was soon replaced with a feel of dread. It was as if a part of him was screaming that danger was coming, but he couldn't tell from where. The blond continued moving, but he was now more aware of his surroundings. His hand was fingering around the weapon pouch on his leg.

**(Scene Break)**

Unknown to anyone, there was someone else walking about the Uchiha compound at night. A young woman exited the clan head's mansion a while before she took her trip around the district. The girl had beautiful, pale, alabaster skin and black hair that ran don straight to her shoulders though feathered slightly from the back. She was clothed in a sleeveless blue top with a large color, white arm warmers, white shorts, bandages wrapped from below her knees to her feet and blue sandals. The symbol of a fan, the symbol of the Uchiha clan, was displayed on her back. Uchiha Satsuki was taking in the look of the quiet and empty district that was once filled with her family. The raven haired girl had left home to gather her thoughts, yet she was pulled from them when she heard the sound of feet hitting the ground.

'Who would be here at this hour?' Satsuki wondered as she used the stealth lessons she was caught to find the trespasser. Finding her target, the Uchiha almost fell over when she saw that it was Naruto that was wandering the empty streets.

'Dobe, what is he doing here on his own? Is he looking for me and Kaasan?' Satsuki thought to herself as she remained hidden. She couldn't think of what else someone might be looking for here, but the fact that her rival was possibly looking for him threw her for a loop.

'Ok calm down Satsuki, think later. You can ask questions one you get him to safety.' The Uchiha maiden knew all about the dangers of being around the village at night, so her first priority would be to get herself and Naruto somewhere else. Before she could try and attract her classmate's attention she saw something that Naruto couldn't. Her eyes widened as she saw something slink in and out of the shadows, stalking the blond, with what looked like claws. Cursing, she threw away stealth and rushed out to the opening.

"Dobe, move!"

Surprised by her sudden appearance, Naruto was stunned and stopped but he was then tackled out of the way by the running Uchiha; narrowly avoiding an attack that would have cut the boy into ribbons. As the two recovered, Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked up to the girl.

"What the hell, I came to check up on you and you just knock me over?!" Naruto yelled angrily, but stopped once he noticed the situation. In front of the two of them were fresh claw marks dug into the dirt and the attacker.

The man had an animal look to him; he could pass as an Inuzuka only he appeared more…feral. He wore ripped and tattered clothing that were also covered in dirt and mud, as if he lived outdoors, though that's where the differences end. He had pale skin and shaggy brown hair, sharpened fangs hung from his jaws and fur covered arms that lead to a set of deadly claws. His cold yellow slit eyes looked at the two with annoyance.

"Who dares to interrupt my hunting? You must have a death wish!" The man growled as he continued to stare down to two Academy students. Taking another sniff of the air the feral man raised a brow. "A fledgling, here at all nights?"

"Satsuki what's going on? I thought you were…" Naruto asked as he pulled out a kunai from his pouch.

"I'll explain later, but right now you need to get out of here!" Satsuki yelled back, startling the blond. However, she didn't turn to check as her eyes were focused on the assailant that almost took said blond's life.

"It seems that the lamb had a little Shepard watching him after all or should I be more specific and says a Guardian Devil? Regardless, child, I suggest you leave. You don't have close to any experience to take me on." As if to make his point, he slashed at the closest building, destroying the front with just brute strength.

"I'm the one who should be asking you to leave. You know that none of your kind has any territory in this village, not to mention this is my clan's grounds. You better have a good excuse for trespassing here, or I'll see to it this is your last night in Konoha." Satsuki threatened the man, placing herself between him and Naruto.

"Hmff, why should I listen to you? A smart mouth little green horn like you is the last person I let tell me what to do. I'll have you know, fledgling, you interrupted my meal…and the beast is hungry." The man said, flexing his claws after making short work of the clan building. "What is he to you, your ghoul? Well I'll let you in on something little girl. The Kine are just meals, sheep laid out to be slaughtered by us Kindred. Or did your good-for-nothing Sire forget to mention that?"

"I suggest you watch your tongue, Gangrel." Satsuki glared harshly as she bared her own fangs, showing that she also had two larger than normal canines. She wasn't that angry at the Ghoul remark, but she took great offense when he badmouth her Sire and called Naruto Kine. To her, those were two great insults.

"The hell's going on Satsuki?!" Naruto asked, growing more and more confused as he listened to their conversation. Kine? Kindred? Sire? It was as if they were speaking another language. All he knew of the situation was he was just attacked, but was rescued by the one he was looking for. Naruto knew, instinctly, that talking wouldn't last long. Once the fight broke out, he'll knew he'll have to fight.

"I'll say it again, leave Konoha now!"

That shout broke Naruto out of his thoughts, as he knew the conversation went sour without him noticing.

The man made no move, besides holding of his chest as he didn't bother to hide his amusement at the Uchiha heir's orders.

"Not likely, if he ain't your Ghoul or Blood Doll then he's open game. And you just messed with the wrong hunter." The man then moved out of the shadows and into the open, where he made sure he was under the moon light. "Such a nice moon, isn't it?" He smirked as his body soaked up the light and began to transform.

The body was the first to change, as he grew in height to monstrous proportions. He hunched over slightly as his muscles bulged out and tore through the remaining threads of his clothes. His feet soon became claws as well and began to grow hair as did most of his body, giving him a more feral, bestial appearance. Satsuki took a step back as the half 'man'/half wolf hybrid took a step towards them.

'Kuso, this is bad.' Satsuki thought nervously.

"**Got no big words to say now fledgling?" **The monster took another step.

"**Well then, I think I'll start by cutting that smart mouth of yours open and pull out your tongue. Maybe that will teach you to mind your betters." **One more step, and then suddenly he vanished.

Satsuki eyes widened as she didn't sense any chakra, so she was cut off guard when the beast appeared in front of her suddenly with its claw in the air. She stood there frozen until she felt something push her out the way.

Monster man let out a grunt of pain as he tore out the kunai that had pierced his chest. **"Boy's more trouble than he's worth."** He said to himself as he began licking his bloodstained paw. **"But from the taste, definitely worth it."**

Satsuki came to her senses when she noticed a few drops of what felt like liquid land on her skin. She then looked up to see Naruto standing protectively over her. His kunai was absent, but what was different was the wound he was now covering with one of his hands. A few drops of blood tinkled from the gash and down his arm.

"Kuso, I least I was even to hit the guy." Naruto talked through the pain. He then looked back down to Satsuki. "Hey, are you all right Satsuki?"

At first she nodded slowly, before her worry became anger. "Baka, why did push me out of the way and got hit like that?! I would've been fine!"

"Hah, didn't you see the guy? He moved in a way that would make Kiba jealous. I saw you weren't going to dodge in time so, of course I would push you out of the way." Naruto saw she was eyeing his wound, so he gave her a reassured smile. "Please, this is just a scratch, I'll heal in no time. It'll take more than this overgrown fleabag to take me down-ttebayou!"

Amused by the spectacle, the man let out a chilling laugh that caused the two Academy students to become silent, both looking intensely at their opponent. Even with a newly grown muzzle, they can still catch signs of a smirk on the warrior's face.

"**Heh, you must be a real idiot boy. Jumping in like that, when you know you didn't have a chance. I respect you for being able to injure me, if only by a little bit."** To emphasize this, both teens could see the stab mark from Naruto's kunai slowly close itself. **"I would've had a new scar to add to my body if not for you generously letting yourself get marked by my claws."** Reaching down to the ground, he trailed his hand in the blood left on the ground and began to lick it off.** "It's not just your scent, but your blood's also got a special taste to it. I've picked a fine meal tonight."**

Before Naruto could question what he meant, he soon had the wind knocked out of him. The blond would've fell to his knees if not for the attacker's kick that sent him flying into a close-by stand. Instead of using his incredible speed again, the man just walked past the stunned Satsuki towards where he had sent Naruto.

"**It's good that you're a fight boy, I haven't had a decent hunt for months now."** Tearing through the wreckage he searched for evidence of the blond only to pause when he saw a smashed log, wrapped with an orange jacket. **"What?!"**

"You used that ugly nose of yours an awful lot, why don't you keep it to yourself?!" Appeared Naruto, surprising the wolfman with his Kawarimi. Reaching into his pouch, the blond would be shinobi dropped some couple of smoke bombs, covering the man in an oddly colored hu of smoke.

"**Ahhhhh! Curse you…Kine-bastard!" **The man thrashed about. A horrible odor was laced in the gas, making his enhanced senses go out of control.

With the man occupied, Naruto quickly ran and tried to shake Satsuki from her glazed staring. The young Uchiha was shocked by her teammate's actions, though what had gotten her frozen was again his wound, which was now more visible with the loss of the blond's jacket. The girl had a glasslike look in her eyes seeing the blood, until she was pulled back to reality by the hands shaking her.

"H-huh, Naruto?" Quickly snapping out of her trance, she looked up to her wounded rival.

"Come on, snap out of it. We got to go, before big, hairy, and ugly gets out of the smoke." He said, offering a hand to pull her to his feet.

Knowing the risks of going against an opponent like the one behind them, the raven haired Uchiha nodded and then took the hand to help herself rise from the ground. Pride had no meaning when one's life was at stake. Turning back a split second, she was still relieved to see the man was still under the effects of Naruto's plan.

"We need to head to the village, at least where the Jounin and ANBU can spot us. He won't risk attacking us if he had to deal with larger forces." Satsuki laid out the plan as both of them turned their backs to the man.

"No time like the present then." Naruto agreed as the two began to run.

***Howl~!***

A figured jumped passed them and proceeded to block their paths. On all fours, snarling in front of the two students was a wolf-shaped specter. It's feral red eyes bared into their souls as it took step closer, effectively blocking their escape route. Satsuki looked up to see if the roof paths were safe, but her eyes widened as she caught sight of the man's companions. Before either one of them could offer a plan, heavy footsteps sounded behind them showing the man walking up to them, glaring all the while.

"**I didn't think you would give me this much hassle, it felt like I was dying in that stink cloud you left me in brat. Too bad that kind of trick won't work on my little friend there, it happens to be immune to your little ninja tricks." **Despite his jokes, the air around them was filled with bloodlust and dread. Naruto and Satsuki could then see a force like chakra being drawn to the man's claws. **"You've annoyed me enough kid, but you've got guts. So I'll make this a little bit painless. Might as well say your good byes now."**

'This isn't good. I don't have anything that can take him out and one shot without leaving me exhausted, not to mention he has backup on the roofs.' Satsuki then clenched her hands into fists. The girl then made up her mind. "Naruto, get out of here."

"What are you nuts and leave you alone with this guy?"

"Get out of here; find some ANBU or even Hokage-sama. I'll take the hit and cover you while you escape."

"You're more insane than this freak if you think I'm just going to leave you behin…!"

"Don't argue with me!" Satsuki shouted back, eyes now glowing red, causing Naruto to freeze up. "There is a team of shinobi on patrolling around near the entrance. Get to them while I distract him!"

"No way, it's me this guy wants right? So you go to them while I hold him off?!"

"Baka, if you stay here you'll die!"

"And you won't?!"

"It's better for me to stay behind than for you!"

"**That's more than I thought to hear from just a simple good bye. Are you two having a lover's spat?!" **Displaying his speed again, a large shadow soon covered the two of them. The man claw was up, with larger nails now glowing with the energy he had summoned before. **"You both don't have to worry about who's going to make it out. I'll end this in one shot!"**

As the attack came, Satsuki closed her eyes and braced for the hit. She could hear clearly how the claws met flesh as she fell to the ground. She was ready for the pain but was surprised to not feel any, but what did surprise her was the large figure lying on top of him.

"**Tch, he really had a death wish. Taking two Feral Claws like that just to defend another kindred. Ghoul or not, he must've been a loyal pet eh girl?"**

Knowing the worst; Satsuki guessed that Naruto tackled her to the ground, shielding her while taking the hit full force. Memories of the massacre flashed before her eyes, as she saw another person lying on the ground with their blood pooling around them.

"Naruto!" Satsuki yelled, not caring about the blood as she tried to wake her unconscious rival. "Get up, get up!" She kept calling to him, sounding more desperate.

"**A stupid human indeed, making my work much harder." **The man said as he pooled up some blood with his hands in order to drink. **"A wasted prey, the meal doesn't taste as good if you have to pick it off the ground." **He said, drinking the life giving liquid.

"Bastard…" Satsuki said slowly. Her rage building as her own fangs grew, though the man got the opposite message as he replied with a smirk.

"**Better get a drink while you can, it's going to spoil soon. Or are you one of those prissy Ventrue-types who can't stand to drink from the ground like us 'commoners.' Ahahaha! You know, the kid gave me a work out so what say for him, I'll let you walk out of here greenhorn."**

"How dare you…how dare you…?" The girl could think of a million things to say, yet all that could be summed up by the harsh Uchiha glare she was giving the man.

"**Better run along…before I change my mind!" **In a burst a speed he smacked the Uchiha heir away with the back of his hand, sending her stumbling along the ground dazed. He turned to the girl to make sure she got the message. **"Hurry along to whatever Sire you spawned from. I'd like to enjoy my meal-GAWCK!"** His insulting words were stopped by the explosion of pain than came from his neck. The man turned to see if it were one of his companions who betrayed him only to see the blond biting into his neck with a defiant look in his eyes.

"**HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE YOU BRAT?!" **The man shouted both from pain and fear as it was the second time he felt fangs pierce into his jugular. In his tirade, he began to thrash around trying to shake off the blond. The wolf vanish due to lack of concentration as he focused on removing the 'prey' from his neck. **"DAMN KINE, LET GO!"** He continued his thrashing.

Satsuki was shaking the cobwebs from her head when she saw the cause of the man's shouting. In joy and relief, she saw Naruto awake but now clinging onto the man as he was biting into him. She stood dizzily; recovering from her head wound in time to see Naruto was finally ripped off and thrown towards her. The Uchiha managed to barely stay on her feet as she caught the blond. Satsuki knew it wasn't a time to celebrate as she saw the man glaring at them as blood dripped from his slowly healing neck showing just how powerful the blond's bite was. Said blond was now stirring as he now held onto a new kunai from his pouch. Before she could check his condition Naruto was already on the move.

"**That's it, brats, PREPARE TO DIE!" **Seeing the blond come towards him he was prepared to tear his way through him only to stop short feeling the sharp knife pierce his chest, through to his heart. Unlike the last hit that showed no effect, the man's eyes dulled over as he then fell to the ground unconscious.

Satsuki walked closer to the two, able to see that the man was transforming back to normal while he lied unconscious. Seeing the monster collapse, Naruto closed his eyes and fell back as well, collapsing into Satsuki's arms.

"Naruto!" Satsuki yelled in worry as she checked over his condition. His wounds were deep and he had lost a lot of blood, the Uchiha heir's eyes began to tear up as all this brought her back to her watching her clan get slaughtered while she could do nothing. However, before any tears could fly she saw that Naruto's chest was still rising and falling. She moved to check him over again and saw that there was blood on his lips from where he bit the man.

'There's still hope.' Thought the relieved Uchiha as a grateful look overtook her face. She then moved to carry him just as she was surrounded by shinobi.

From the small team Satsuki could spot Chuunin, Jounin, and even ANBU amongst the large group. Rushing out of the group, Iruka ran over to check on his students.

"Satsuki, what happened here?!" Iruka ordered. Moments ago, he decided to check if Naruto had kept his word and went to his apartment, only to find that it was empty. After checking the boy's natural hotspots he got worried just as reports went in about events in the Uchiha District. Satsuki initially kept quiet, not knowing how to respond until she saw some of the ANBU check the unconscious man's body.

"Isn't it obvious Iruka, we have a breach in the village." An ANBU agent turned the man over and saw the kunai in his chest. "A case of Tropor at that, you two are extremely lucky students."

"Tropor?" Iruka asked.

"Nothing, it's classified." Another ANBU answered as he walked over to Iruka, Satsuki and Naruto. "We need to move him where he can receive medical attention. Uchiha-san, we'll have an ANBU escort you to where you think he can be treated."

Satsuki could only nod her head, figuring out what they meant as a third ANBU whisked them away with a silent Shunshin. Worry didn't leave Iruka's face, but all he could do now was hope that Naruto would be all right. He then went back to the search group that began surveying the battlefield. Unbeknownst to any of the shinobi the two men from before had slipped away into the shadows.

"The fool, he killed our target."The gruff speaking one spoke as they began to leave the area and the village all together. "Now we have to give a report on our failure."

"The pitiful beast just had to think with his stomach. At least we made it out of there before any of them could spot us, you're abilities at least helped with that." He then looked back at the Uchiha district. "Still, she isn't going to be happy when she hears the news."

"All things considered, he's luckier to have been captured. Even if he was embraced this would've been a failure and he would've suffered the consequences."

"Well hopefully he'll get killed off without blabbing his snout off about."

With that the two mysterious beings vanished into the night.

**(Scene Break)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, let loose a breath of smoke from his pipe. His nerves have been calm since he viewed Naruto's rescue via the crystal ball on his desk. The elderly man was greatly relieve his surrogate grandson had a chance to make a recovery. As he placed the crystal ball away in his desk he sat patiently as he waited for the rest of the council to appear for the meeting as news has already spread about the attack to certain members of the village. These members were the ones who called for the meeting that would take place now. Ordinarily it would've been him to have called the council, but not this one.

The Hokage was a member of two councils in Konoha: the 'Day Council' and the 'Night Council.'

The 'Day Council' was made up of Shinobi clan heads and the elders who overlooked shinobi rights and military regulations as well as high end civilian who managed the village's agriculture, economy, and civilian rights. This was the council that had he had power over, the council that deals with the regular events that happened in the village.

The 'Night Council' deals with situations out of the mundane. This was the council that calls in meetings like these that discuss special events and happenings that take place within the hidden village and even the rest of the world. It was made up of several special individuals; Hiruzen being one of them as being Hokage made him the representative of Konoha. Hiruzen took a final smoke before extinguishing it as he could already feel the rest of the council members were filing into their seats. The old Hokage looked at the faces that made the Night Council.

Mikoto Uchiha, one of the last Uchiha and now head of the Uchiha clan, sat in one of the seats of the council. The matriarch had long black hair similar to Satsuki's, though hers ran straight down her back as well as flawless pale skin and obsidian eyes that she has passed on to her daughter as well. Though belonging to a shinobi clan, her clothing were like that of a wealthy civilian which was a black, business top and a black skirt to match that reached her knees. On her feet were black sandals though hers had her feet covered.

Also in the room were many other individuals. One was a man wearing a large trench coat that covered much of his body as well a large brimmed hat to further hide his face from view. The rest of his clothes were dirty tattered hakama pants as well shoes that looked like they were coming apart. It almost appeared as if the man had wandered off the street.

Another was a man wearing a blood red duster and a pair of sunglasses that hid his gaze from view. He was bald and had unusual pale blue skin. Underneath his duster was a darker red suit shirt and tie. Brown pants traveled out the end of duster which ended when they reached a pair of boots.

The next was an attractive woman who beauty seemed to be rivaled by Mikoto's though she had more of an air of authority around her as if she views all those in the room below her. She had pale, almost white skin with light blonde hair that traveled down to her waist and red eyes. She wore a long sleeved dark blue silken kimono that slightly clung to her body.

The last man in the room was what many people would label insane at a first glance. He had short brown hair that went many directions and mischievous green eyes that looked around the room. He wore a skin tight purple kimono top with the left sleeve missing and fishnet clothes underneath. He also wore green pants further sticking out from the other members. A pink earring hung from his ear and he sat barefoot, as show with his feet on the desk.

Each member sat in silence, waiting for the one in charge to start the meeting. Their wait didn't last long as the Council's doors soon opened having two ANBU carrying the bound intruder from the Uchiha district. Following behind them was a colossal man wearing a large black coat, grey shirt, black pants and combat boots. He had chalk white skin, ash colored hair that spiked up giving the appearance of horns, and red eyes. Strapped to the man's back was a large broadsword, easily as long as the man's body. After he entered the room he stopped to let the last man walk into the Hokage's council room.

The man was average height, though noticeably shorter compared to his giant bodyguard. He had the look of nobility and wealth as he wore a polished black suit, black dress pants, and brown dress shoes. Underneath the suit were a white dress shirt and a black tie as well. His complexion was ghostly pale, though not as white as the large man beside him, he also had slicked and clean short blond hair and cold black eyes. The man took a pause to look around the room, before an approving look ghosted on his face as he made his announcement. All the leaders of the kindred clans, the Barons, were present before him.

"Good evening everyone. I am sorry if this meeting has interrupted any prior engagements, but this is not a meeting that can be put off." The man spoke in a dignified tone yet it was heavily layered with authority.

This man, Sebastian LaCroix, was known as The Prince. He was the head of the Night Council, as well as the leader of all the Kindred of the village. Prince had been the one to call the meeting between the Barons to discuss tonight's events.

"It's no problemo Princey, but it has to be something of interest or downright fun to call us all down here." The oddly dressed man said with an eager and insane grin on his face. Despite his looks and attitude, the man was a Baron and thus he kept the order over one of the clans.

"We Nosferatu prefer to not be disturbed for any reason unless it's of grave importance. However; I do believe this is a matter of grave importance if the intelligence we've gathered is correct. The heavily clothed man said, moving he hat slightly so that his disfigured face was visible.

His feelings seemed to have been shared with the remaining Barons as the other man only adjusted his sunglasses, looking silent as he waited for the meeting to continue. The Hokage was also silent, though he was also prepared for any news that the Prince would deliver. The young woman only paid attention to the meeting out of curiosity while Mikoto gave the meeting her full attention but kept herself silent.

Prince didn't even bat an eye at the Nosferatu's statement as he went on with the meeting in his usual stride. "It is good to see the entire Night Council and the Hokage present tonight. As per the Masquerade Treaty; the, honorable, Hokage is the representative of the aware humans in Konoha he is present since this does in fact involve a certain…human." Prince then snapped his fingers and the two ANBU forcibly kneeled the now conscious man before the whole council with help of Prince's bodyguard who helped keeps him in place. "The business at hand, concerns the actions of this lowly Gangrel. This man, who invaded our village and reportedly attacked two academy students as well as injuring one of them close to the brink of death. The injured student was able to defend himself, but may have been unintentionally embraced as a result."

"Unintentionally, I'm afraid you are going to have to explain how such a phenomenon could occur?" The man with the sunglasses asked. "Are you saying that the student became embraced because of his own actions rather than the actions of the Kindred you hold before us?" His tone was neutral yet his interest was now peaked by this new information.

"As just as Prince says as that coincides with our information; yet the last time any of us checked, a Kine can only become a Kindred if they are sired by another Kindred. They way you're explaining to us has me to believe that the boy sired himself." The heavily clothed man said.

"Oh; and how exactly do you know that it's a boy?" The blonde woman asked. "Prince was not specific on the gender of the victim."

"We Nosferatu have our sources. We have many agents all around the village, eyes and ears in places Kine Shinobi could only imagine. Besides gossip is easy to get a hold of, but this meeting proves the newest ones to be true." The man adjusted his hat with pride before speaking in a serious low tone. "Uzumaki Naruto, he was the student injured to the point of death while as the other student was Uchiha Satsuki."

"Hold on, Satsuki was involved…and you say the student embraced was Naruto?" Mikoto asked, wanting to know more information. However; before she could get her wish they were all pulled back center by a sharp clearing of the throat.

"If I may continue…" Prince gave a dramatic pause before going about with business. "Very well…we shall deal with the discussion of the two students later, as of now our matters are towards the accused Kindred here." After speaking he walked over to the growling prisoner with no fear. "Now Gangrel, what would have you go out of your way to attack those students? Blood is much easily obtainable if you follow the rules of the Masquerade, but tonight you have broken several of those rules." Prince reprimanded him, in a tone almost like a master disciplining a child, or in the Gangrel case a pet.

The enraged man took a bite forward, but the strength of his restraints kept him from taking a chunk of LaCroix's flesh. The restrainers have taken the measures to weaken him after the kunai was removed from his chest, already he could feel the seals that kept him from using his own powers to lay waste to the room and everyone around him.

"You're all just weak! The Masquerade is nothing more than a false pretense you guys have just to feel like your weak Kine past, but if that little devil girl didn't get in the way then he would've been just another dead Kine!" The chilling laugh he added at the end made Mikoto and the other woman in the group very uncomfortable, and the insane man, for once not smiling, just sighed.

"You're no fun…even the best of us know that playing with humans is more fun than killing them outright." He said getting snarl from the Gangrel.

"Damn, Malkavian!" Before he could bring about more curses, Prince decided to speak again.

"So you believe that you would've just merely fed and left, had not been for the interference of Uchiha Satsuki?

"Tch please, I would've left after slaying more prey. The boy's blood was scrumptious, but can hardly be considered a full feast. I wouldn't have been satisfied unless I at least left a trail of corpses outside this village." The Gangrel added.

"I see, but despite that you were apprehended and by your own so called prey." Prince said. "Not to mention you trespassed into the village and into one of the Baron's territories. Those alone are heavy sentences, but not as heavy as the crimes those corpses would've given you. However you aren't denying that you attacked the two with intent to kill."

"Tch, you could probably smell the brat's blood on my hands if you try hard enough. I would've let that greenhorn go, but she pissed me off too much." The man scoffed at the Princes words, spitting at his direction. Prince avoided the spit and looked down at the Gangrel with a stern look before he went back to the council.

As they all came to their conclusions, Hiruzen decides to speak. "It appears clear that this Gangrel qualifies as guilty of attempted murder and breaking the Masquerade. Also while the matter of the embracing is unclear, it still remains that his blood, unintentionally or not, sired another Kindred in our walls; an action that is forbidden unless authorized by myself. Do you, Night Council, intend to let this man go?" The elderly Hokage asked. Despite the few low murmurs, there was a unanimous silence.

Nodding approvingly, Prince stepped out the way giving the restrainers and the prisoner room. "Then it seems that we are all in agreement. The punishment for his actions…is death. The execution is now."

With his orders given, the ANBU attached his restraints to the ground and turned him around to face the massive giant. The bodyguard then drew his large sword from his back and lined it before bringing the weapon down with great force, snapping and carving through the prisoner's neck. There were silent and mixed reactions; some looked away as to night see the gory sight while others just looked on solemnly. After the deed was done, the man's head rolled a bit on the floor and a moment later all of his body, blood and parts, instantly became ashes on the ground. The Prince eyed the execution sight for a moment before stepping forward upon the ashes.

"We shall have surveillance and security increased over the night patrols. Perhaps we can try and prevent any more mishaps from occurring in our village." Prince spoke. "The Uchiha clan's grounds are an isolated part of the village, so there is not much threat of any information reaching those unaware."

"Indeed…my clan's district is indeed an isolated area. As area you conveniently neglected to mention to me, as well as the information that my daughter is involved in the event as well. I should be the first one to know what goes on in my territories, LaCroix." Mikoto spoke sternly, neglecting to use the man's title.

"Lady Mikoto…I only figured that we would worry about the events one at a time. The preservation of the Masquerade takes precedence over any other issues. If it satisfies you, I can inform you that your daughter is relatively unharmed and that she is at your establishment with the next target of the meeting." Prince answered the Uchiha Matriarch nonchalantly as he continued. "However, speaking of the meeting, our next topic is what to do with the new fledgling? Uzumaki no longer has a sire. We cannot just leave him be, with him not knowing the rules of our society."

"I believe the matter of Uzumaki Naruto is my responsibility." Hiruzen chimed in. "Naruto is a civilian citizen and potential shinobi of Konoha. All matters involving the citizens and the shinobi fall under me as their voice in these meetings."

"Ah very true, yet, that reasoning does not apply here. The boy was embraced before he could join the shinobi ranks, had he done so prior his responsibility would fall to you. However; the Kindred that are born from embraced civilians fall to us, Hiruzen." Prince reminded/corrected him.

Surprisingly the first to speak of the boy's fate was the disfigured man. "I believe it would be more merciful as to have given a Second Death. Any information I find regarding the boy disgusts me, the way he is looked upon by this village, how mortals react just when his name is mentioned. Need I not be reminded of the boy's childhood." The Nosferatu went on all the while holding his head down in disgust, as if to keep back the insults and curses building up in the back of his head. "To have him suffer as a Kindred is too inhuman, he has suffered enough."

"Surprised to hear that come from you, but I guess Nosferatu can better relate to jinchuuriki." The blonde woman voiced her opinions. "I really have no attitudes towards the boy, but I do know he is of importance to the village. Having him killed would be too much of a hassel, especially regarding you know what. I say keep him alive…but probably cage him somewhere as so he can learn about our society."

"I also disagree with Baron Tung, but not for all the reasons Baron Kisaragi presented. It would take too many measures to cover up his disappearance, as he is the village's jinchuuriki. Unaware humans will begin to talk…and imagine the news that would also spread outwards about the village." The man tented his fingers, an intrigued look hidden behind his glasses. "So as to not have too many problems as once, why not one of the Barons here take him under their wing. It would be the fastest way to integrate him into the Masquerade."

"Hah, is that you offering Strauss? You want to take in a little fox for your covent?" The Malkavian asked, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Not at all, Uzumaki would have no place in my manor, but by all means if anyone wishes to take him then go ahead and do so." Strauss said, not losing his solemn expression.

As the Barons talked, Prince checked that as of now there were two votes to put him down and two to let Naruto live. He was about to go against Strauss words but one of the members spoke before he had a chance to repeal the option.

"I will take him in and teach him all about the Masquerade." Mikoto words echoed in the silent room.

"Baron Uchiha that is a large responsibility you put on your plate. Are you sure you can handle training a fledgling?" Tung asked. While he had wanted Naruto spared the fate, he rather see the kid go off in the care of someone who would see to his interests. Had not her, then he would've taken the measures to teach Naruto all that he needed to know.

"I already have a fledgling in my care, what's one more? It's more efficient to train them both at the same time and they'll relate to one another. Another fledgling to teach will not hurt my budget or territory as the Toreador Baron." Mikoto made her statement firm. Before LaCroix could object the Hokage made his move.

"That solution works for all sides. As you have just stated Prince, it would be detrimental to leave Naruto alone. Mikoto is a face Naruto is familiar with and she does come from shinobi background. It would be an easy task for her to train Naruto in what he needs to know." Hiruzen may not have much sway, but he will agree with Mikoto's arrangement for Naruto's safety. "All in favor of this arrangement?" The vote had the majority. "Then Uchiha Mikoto, Baron of the Toreador, will take Uzumaki Naruto as her second fledgling."

Covering up his disapproval well, Prince only gave the Council a nod. "Very well, it shall be done. Lady Mikoto, I trust you will take measures to see that he is properly educated. This calls for the end of the meeting. Until next night; meeting adjourned."

**(Scene Break)**

"Ugh…"

Naruto grunted as he slowly returned to consciousness. His eyesight still blurred as he opened his eyes in what, to him, felt like days. He was able to make out the red wall paper but all else was out of focus. He was lying on something soft, adding to his thoughts that he wasn't in the Uchiha district. Naruto was able to turn slightly and saw that he was lying on a bed in a large room he had never been in. As he tried to rise out of bed he heard the sound of a door open and saw someone walk in.

"Satsuki?" Naruto asked, realizing who it was who walked in.

The sudden question surprised the Uchiha girl as she thought the blond wouldn't wake up so soon, but soon rushed over when she saw he was trying to get out of bed.

"Oi, careful, don't you remember what just happened to you tonight?" Satsuki chastised him she then helped him to drink from the chilled drink she was carrying. "Dobe, you were a real moron to take that hit for me. I would've been fine and you could've already gotten the patrol's attention." She was stern, but just so he wouldn't hear the relief in her voice that the blond was up and well.

"Hey, we both know I'm not exactly known for my smarts. Besides, why wouldn't I? I came all the way out there to see if you were ok. The last thing I would do is leave you alone with a guy like that." Naruto said while he drank from the drink Satsuki brought him. It had a strange taste to it, so he assumed that it was medicine since he felt himself get better as he drank it.

"Baka" Satsuki chose to look away, a small blush visible on her cheeks.

"Hey don't be like that. Besides I'm still up and alive now ain't I, it will take more than that dog reject to take me down." Naruto said, grinning all the while.

"I wouldn't exactly say, you made it out alive." Satsuki said, still looking away.

"Eh?" Naruto took the time to look himself over. He saw that he was still clothed in his shredded attire, the black shirt having a redder tone because of the bloodstains; underneath he could make out bandages, covering the wounds he received from the battle. His pants were still intact, as were his sandals. Across from the bed, he saw what remained of his jacket hung on a rack. "What are you talking about Satsuki? I know I took a beating but I remember taking the guy down before I blacked out. I'm still breathing, and I'm sure my wounds are healing so why wouldn't you say it?" Asked the blond in his confusion.

Satsuki struggled to answer, but she was then aided by their third guest who had just walked in.

"I believe that it's best if you leave that part to me Satsuki-chan." Both teenagers turned towards the voice and saw that it was Mikoto who had entered the room.

"Kaasan?" Satsuki said in her surprise. She was confused when she saw that her mother had left when she had arrived with Naruto but now she was back suddenly.

"I see you brought Naruto straight here, that's for the best it will save me a lot of time doing the explanations here than at home." Mikoto said as she walked past the two, towards a large combined closet present in the room. She then proceeded to unbutton and take off her jacket top, surprising the two students.

"Kaasan, what are you doing changing now?!" Satsuki yelled.

"It is business hours and I rather not be stuck in these stuffy clothes. I had to wear them for the meeting, but you know these aren't the right clothes to have on for work sweetie." Mikoto answered as she now worked on unbutton the undershirt, exposing her cleavage.

"Kaasan!"

Mikoto then sighed at her daughter's yelling as she stopped before she was done with her shirt and turned towards the two. She was happily smiling as she was pleased to see Satsuki's embarrassed look as well as Naruto covering his eyes, though occasionally taking peaks.

"Now now, Satsuki, no need to be a rude but I suppose I hurry with the explanations." The older Uchiha walked over to the bed and uncovered Naruto's eyes, said blond having a large blush on his face.

"I-I wasn't looking, I swear-ttebayou!"

Mikoto was forced to suppress a giggle at the boy's reaction. "It's all right Naruto, I'm not upset." Taking a moment to calm the two students down, she then returned back to the former topic.

"Naruto-kun, this isn't easy for me to say this…but you're, in a sense, dead."

Naruto remained silent as his eyes widened at the news. Satsuki chose not to meet her rival's gaze while Mikoto now had a sad look on her face. Thinking it was joke, Naruto began to laugh.

"That's a good one! I'm too awesome to die before I become Hokage!" Naruto said, thinking this was all either a dream or a prank. Those thoughts soon died when he saw the serious look the two Uchiha women showed him.

"Kaasan is telling you the truth! That guy killed you when you went and saved me! I told you I would've been fine for a reason but you jumped to take the hit and then you died!" Satsuki proclaimed, reminding him of all the night's events. She may have come off as frustration, but she was sympathetic to the blond's plight. After all, it was her fault e was in this situation.

"Wait wait, hold on just a second?! How can I be dead when I'm right here? I'm sure I'm not a ghost, I'm not passing through the bed and I was able to drink the medicine Satsuki gave me. I would know if I was dead wouldn't I?" Naruto talked sporadically, trying to come up with more reasons to deny what Mikoto had told him.

"I didn't say that Naruto-kun, I said you are dead in a sense. It's the same as with me and Satsuki." Mikoto said. Seeing that Naruto was even more confused she went to say, "Why did you think Satsuki always kept telling you she would be fine?"

That got Naruto's attention as he then looked to the girl in question. Satsuki gave the blond another look of sympathy.

"I would've been fine for a reason, that's why I wanted to distract him so that you could go get backup. The reason for that, is what Kaasan is trying to tell you." The girl then placed a hand on her chest, over her heart. "Naruto…don't you feel like there's something missing?"

"Missing?" Naruto repeated to himself. When he saw Satsuki place her hand on her heart, he decided to replicate the action and felt for his heart. Feeling nothing in the being, he kept his hand pressed; waiting for the heartbeat that he was sure would come. There must be a delay because of his wounds, maybe he was treated somewhere else before coming here and that's why his heartbeat was slow. That was one of the many thoughts going through the blond's mind as he kept waiting, his hand pressed more and more. After a long while, he removed his hand, he had a solemn expression on his face while his bangs hid his eyes from view. He had soon come to the conclusion.

He didn't have a heartbeat.

Because his heart was stopped.

* * *

**TBC…**

** That is the end of the first chapter and there will be more to come soon. To satisfy curiosities I will say that the next thing to be updated will be Persona 4: Naruto and then I will be heading to update Accel World after. So I wish you all a good day and hope you enjoy this story.**

**Read and Review**

**-Shadowlight0982 out.**


End file.
